L'héritage de Naruto
by Airog
Summary: Suite à la disparition de Naruto, le héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi, le monde n'a plus jamais était le même. Alors que tout semble dans le désespoir, une nouvelle lueur s'éveille pour faire face à l'Empire Uchiha et restaurer la paix. Boruko, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et les yeux de saphir et l'unique héritière de Naruto. Femme Boruto / Homme Sarada.
1. Prologue

**J'ai fait quelque modification avec les personnages principaux. Au lieu de mettre un personnage inconnue qui n'intéresses personnes, j'ai décidé de maitre Boruto en version féminin (j'ai pas envie de changer les phrases féminins aux masculins).**

 **Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto », sauf les OC.**

 **Bonne lecture**

« Parle »

 _« Pense »_

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 ** _« Pense_** _**Démoniaque »**_

Jutsu : Nom Japonais (Nom Français)

\- Écriture -

 **~ Lieu / Temps ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **~ Pont Samurai ~**

Sur un grand pont de pierre, se trouver trois chiffres, L'un d'eux était un veuille homme qui d'apparence fait plus de 70 ans, blesser et fatigué, ses vêtement était en lambeaux, sa chemise blanche était déchirer sur le cotés droit dans la main était manquante, au-dessous de sa ceinture, il porte un manteau gris foncé qui couvre jusqu'à ses pied, ses cheveux était noir hérisser et il avait une cicatrice en forme X sur le menton, son œil gauche était fermé et celui de droite était rouge sang avec trois virgules autour, le symbole même de la puissance des Uchiha le Sharingan (1), appartenue autrefois à Shisui Uchiha avant que l'homme lui vola. Cette personne n'était autre que Danzo Shimura, le leader de la RACINE et l'ancien candidat pour le titre Hokage du village caché de Konohagakure no Sato ou Konoha dans le pays de Salut no Kumi (terre du feu).

Derrière lui se trouver un adolescent, aussi blessé mais moins meurtri, il porte une chemise grise zippé à col haut manche courtes avec un logo derrière qui représente un éventail dans le papier est rouge et la poigner blanc, un pantalon bleu foncé, sur laquelle est accrochée une toile bleue qui couvre son estomac à genoux et qui est fixé avec une corde pourpre. Ses cheveux de couleur noir couvrent son front et s'hérisse derrière. Ses yeux son noir froid et glacière où l'on pouvait voir la haine et la souffrance. L'unique survivant de son clan leur du massacre est Nukenin (Ninja Déserteur) de Konoha.

Devant eux juste quelque mètre de Danzo était un homme, qui porte un manteau noir avec un symbole qui représente un nuage rouge avec un contour blanc, une longue manche qui couvre son cou, une paire de gants noirs, un pantalon sombre. Tout comme les deux autres personnes, il a les cheveux noirs, mais on ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il est recouvert par un masque orange avec un motif en spirale centrée autour de son œil droit, dans celle-ci montré le Sharingan. Cette personne se faisais appelé Madara Uchiha ou Tobi, le véritable leader d'Akatsuki, mais son vrai nom était jadis Obito Uchiha, ancien ninja de konoha présumé mort, coéquipier de Kakashi Hatake, autrefois rival, leurs Sensei Minato Namikaze, Rin Nohora dans il était secrètement amoureux et où il à sombrer dans l'obscurité suite à sa mort.

Danzo savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre face aux deux derniers survivants du clan Uchiha, même s'il utilisait Izanagi (2) de son œil droit, il ne gagnerait que quelque seconde avant l'inéluctable et il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour s'enfuir. Mais le vieux faucon avant encore une dernière carte à jouer et même s'il savait que la technique lui couterait la vie, sans destin serait sceller, sur son dernier souffle, il proclame.

« Pour le bien du monde et de Konoha, je vais vous emmener avec moi dans la tombe » tout on disant ses mots, Danzo tir sur le reste de sa chemise révèlent quatre symbole sur son corps. Madara reconnue tout de suite le Justu et ordonne à Sasuke de reculer.

 _« Ura Shisho Fuin (Inverse Quatre Symboles d'Etanchéité)_ (3) _»_ Pensa Danzo, on moment où la technique est active, de l'ancre commence à sortir des symboles avant de former une grande sphère qui avait pour effet d'aspirait toutes chose à l'intérieur de la sphère et de sceller à l'intérieur de Danzo, mais celui-ci à constater que Madara a réussi à se rendre immatériel et à traverser le sol pour échapper et ainsi rendre le sacrifice du faucon vain.

Dans un dernier effort, le veuille homme allée détruire l'œil de Shisui pour empêcher Madara de l'utiliser Kotoamatsukami (4), dans ses dernier instant, Danzo se rappelle de sa vie, sa vie dans konoha, sa rivalité avec Hiruzen Sarutobi, son équipe avec Tobirama Senju, le deuxième Hokage et la RACINE.

Danzo savait qu'une fois mort sa division serait détruite et que le Zekka Konzetsu no Jutus (Tongue Maudit Eradication Technique) (5) sur la langue de ses hommes disparaitra, pouvant ainsi révéler les secret de la feuille aux autre villages et mettre celle-ci en danger.

Cet alors qu'une idée lui venu on tête, s'il ne pouvait pas survivre physiquement, il pouvait transférait son esprit où tout du moins sa personnalité, ses rêve et son idéalisme, Il savait que cette idées était pas 100% sûr et qu'il fondra du temps pour que la technique face effet, mais il n'avait rien n'à perdre. Il arrête ses pensées et visionne autour de lui, Madara avait déjà disparue et même s'il était encore là il n'était pas sûr que cela marcherait, il ne lui rester qu'une seule personne, le jeune Uchiha, il tourna la tête pour cibler le Nukenin et lancée son jutsu, les virgules de son œil commence à tourner dangereusement vite jusqu'à former un moulinet à quatre points.

Sur ses paroles, il prononcera les derniers mots de son vivant et ainsi que celle qui changera le monde à tout jamais.

 _« Kotoamatsukami »_

 **~ 2 ans plus tard / Foret de Salut no Kumi ~**

Quelle que jours se sont écouler depuis le combat autres Naruto Uzumaki et Toneri Otsutsuki, En milieu de la nuit de pleine lune, en face d'un lac, se trouve un homme agenouiller qui respire avec difficulté, tenant son œil droit avec son seul bras, l'homme porte un poncho clair lambeaux, un col haut chemise noire sous un gilet pare-balles, pantalon bleu clair, des bandages autour de ses chevilles et une écharpe bleue autour de sa tête long noir. Cet homme n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiha, l'ancien criminel, qui a était repentie pour ses crime.

Sasuke ignore ce qui lui arrive, il y a quelque jour il était en pleine forme jusqu'à qu'une douleur est venu de son œil droit avec une voie lui chuchotant des mots. Au début il ne faisait pas attention, il se disait que ça se passera, mes plus le temps passe et plus la douleur devient plus intense et la voie devenant de plus en plus forte. Il avait décidait de retourner à Konoha pour demander de l'aide à son ancienne coéquipière Sahura Haruno ou à l'ancien Hokage, Tsunade Senju, afin de soigner la douleur et la voie. Mais plus il se rapprocher du village de la feuille plus la douleur devenait douloureuse et alors qu'il sauter de branche sa vision devenais de plus en plus flou, il réussit à éviter attends une branche d'arbre et atterrie au sol afin de se reposer.

Actuellement Sasuke se lève difficilement pour se diriger vers le lac pour s'essuyer le visage de la transpiration. Au moment où il atteint le lac pour voir le reflet de son visage dans l'eau, il se figea complète et à les yeux grand ouvert, dans celui de gauche on peut voir un œil gris dans l'iris est plus foncé et 3 ondulation, le Rinnegan (6), donnée par son ancêtre Hagoromo Otsutsuki, plus connue comme le Rikudo Sennin (Sage des Six Chemins) leurs de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi contre Madara Uchiwa (le vrai), mais ce qui fait son attention est celui de droite, son Sharingan, celle qui lui causse toute ses douleurs, il gela sur place et d'angoisse, on lieu de voir trois tomoe dans son œil rouge, il voyer …

Un moulinet à quatre points.

 **~ Temps Passe ~**

Un homme avec les cheveux gris portant une robe blanche et un masque qui recouvre la moitié de son visage du bas, se trouve dans son bureau entrain de consulter les rapports, quand soudain il entend un bruit derrière lui, comme des milliers d'oiseaux et au moment où il se retourne il voit un éclair bleu.

…

Au milieu d'une salle, se trouver plusieurs personne et au milieu se trouve un garçon pré-adulte enchaines sur une chaise.

Le garçon porte une veste noir et un pantalon orange, possède des chevaux jaune or court, les yeux bleu, mais la chose la plus frappe se sans ses trois marque naissance de chaque côtés des joues qui lui fait ressembler à un renard.

« Bzzz… Shinobi de Konoha, vous êtes accusé du meurtre du Rokudaime (Sixième) Hokage … »

…

Dans la même salle où se trouvaient les mêmes personnes sauf on milieu, à la place du garçon aux chevaux or, se trouve un autres avec les cheveux sombre.

« Après mûrs réflexion, nous avons décidé de vous nommant Nanadaime (Septième) Hokage … »

Personnes n'à remarquer l'œil droit du garçon sombre, qui brillait d'une lueur rouge maléfique.

…

Dans un grand bureau, se trouve à l'intérieur l'homme récemment devenue Hokage avec une femme aux cheveux roses et yeux émeraude, qui portent une robe rouge et un short noir. Actuellement la femme avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, pour une bonne raison…

« Qu… Que dis-tu ! »

L'homme la regarde toujours d'une expression neutre avant de lui répondre « Je vais te le redire, je veux que tu deviennes une de mes femme pour relancer le clan… »

…

Dans une pièce sombre, ses trouvaient une dizaine de personne, discutant sur leurs avenir.

Un homme avec les yeux brun paresseux et les cheveux noir attachés en une queue de cheval hérissés, finit par prendre sa décision.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous mes moi je me casse, ce lieu est devenue trop gênant et cela ne fera qu'empirer… »

…

L'homme aux cheveux sombre se trouver dans une grotte obscurs, dans les profondeurs il découvre un singe géant au poile rouge, à la peau verte avec quatre queux se balançant dangereusement.

« Yonbi, le démon à quatre queux, avec ta puissance ainsi que les autres je pourrais atteinte mon but ultime, mais pour se faire, je ne peux me permettre de te laisser on liberté » dit l'homme sombre dans son œil droit commence à briller rouge.

Le singe géant hurle de colère et balance son poing droit sur l'homme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'homme, ses deux yeux briller, l'un rouge, l'autre violet et prononce.

« Obéit… »

…

L'homme sombre se trouver en face de quatre écran qui montrer les quatre autres Kages.

« Hokage s'exige de savoir pourquoi vous avez capturé les Bijus » Répondit un petit homme vieux en colère.

« Ses très simples Tsuchikage, j'utilise les Démons à queue pour vous donner une bonne raison de vous soumettre à Konoha » Dit l'Hokage d'un sourire sombre.

…

Dans une pièce noir où les seules lumières qui apparaisse, entourait cinq personnes. L'un d'eux se lève afin de parler, il possédé des chevaux roux foncé hérissé avec le mot AMOUR en kanji.

« Nous devant former une alliance afin de préserver une fois encore pour notre liberté » Répondit d'une voie monotone

…

Au milieu de ce qui semblait à un champ de bataille, se tenait quatre chiffres, dans trois était couchait et la dernière debout, était le garçon roux.

En face de lui se tenait l'Hokage avec derrière lui huit créature gigantesque, qui rassemble chacun une énergie noir sur leur bouches avant de les lançaient.

…

Sur le haut d'un bâtiment, se trouvait l'homme sombre avec un grand sourire glacial sur son visage.

« A compter de ce jour, je me proclame l'empereur du monde ainsi que mes descendant, tout ce qui s'oppose à moi mourant » prononce le nouvelle empereur d'une voie forte et autoritaire pour que tout le monde l'entendent.

…

Une petite fille de 4 ans avec des cheveux ensoleillés qui atteint jusqu'à ses épaule, des yeux de bleus saphir ainsi que deux tâches de naissance sur chaque côtés des joues, elle est habiller d'une robe vert clair sans manche qui descend jusqu'à ses cuisses et des scandales jaunes.

La petite fille était en face de sa mère, là demandant la même question qui lui traverse à chaque fois son esprit.

« Maman, pourquoi papa n'est jamais à la maison ? »

La mère tressaille un peu à la question, mais lui répond.

« Désolé Bzzz…-chan, mais t'on père est très occuper et ne peut venir que rarement » dit la femme portant un kimono bleu clair.

La jeune fille soupira tristement, pour recevoir toujours la même réponse, se demandant si son père l'aime vraiment ainsi que sa mère.

…

Un soir, alors que la lune était pleine, la petite fille entends hors de sa chambre, on arrivant dans le salon, elle voit avec horreur deux hommes en face de sa mère qui était couchait sur une mare de sang.

L'un des hommes la remarque et avance avec un kunaï dans sa main droite.

La fille en cheveux or était effrayée, trop peur pour se déplacer et au moment où l'homme était sur le point de la poignarder et la dernière chose qu'elle est vue avant de perdre connaissance …

Un flash jaune.

…

En plein milieu d'une forêt où se tenaient deux chiffres, l'un d'eux était un grand homme avec une veste à long manche et un pantalon noir, en face de lui se trouve une petite fille habillé d'un t-shirt bleu foncé et un short blanc, qui lui regarde avec colère.

L'homme était attrister, il avait le cœur briser sur les mots dur que sa fille vient de lui dire et qu'aucun père ne voudrais l'entendre.

Puis il entendu du bruit, regarde entour et compris qui se passer…

Ils étaient dans une embuscade.

…

La jeune fille réussi à ouvrir les yeux, mais les écarquille sur ce qu'elle voie.

Son père se tenait devant elle à dos entrain de retenir plusieurs jutsu des ennemis.

A ce moment, elle avait l'impression que le monde cet arrêté, tous était devenu blanc à part elle et son père.

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour lui faire face en souriant et à ce moment elle se souvenait des mots que sa mère lui avait dits le jour avant sa mort.

 _« Ecoute Boru-chan, peu importe ce que tu penses de t'on père, pour lui tu seras la personne la plus importante au monde, pour lui tu seras… »_

Elle cesse de penser quand elle vu son père disparaitre dans la lumière, gardons toujours son grand sourire.

PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Cria la jeune fille.

…

 **~ 18 ans après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi / lieu inconnue ~**

Au haut d'une clairière verte entourait par de la brume, se trouve une jeune fille de 12 ans entrain de dormir, couchait sur un arbre. Elle mesure 1,45 mètre et possède un corps bien développer pour son âge, avec une poitrine de bonnet B, la peau un peu bronzé, le visage rond, des cheveux or en forme de feuille attachés en couettes jusqu'aux cou, attachés derrière par un ruban bleu avec deux senbons, le reste de ses cheveux couvrais son front ainsi que deux mèche de chaque côtés qui cadrent son visage, mais se quand remarque surtout sur son visage, ce sont les deux tâche de naissance de chaque côtés des joues.

Ses habits son composé d'une veste noire avec des rayures rouges sur les manches, un short du même style, un T-shirt blanc, un boulon attaché à une chaîne autour de son cou. Sur sa jambe droite est attaché son étui avec un kunaï, une robe bleu de fines rayures, qui couvre sa poitrine et descende jusqu'à mi-cuisse, une ceinture marron qui tient par derrière en horizontale un Wakizashi (sabre court) avec le fourreau et la poigner de couleur noir, les tresses autour de la poigner, et la cordelette sur le fourreau étaient rouge, au-dessous elle avait une pochette classique sur les côtés gauche et des scandales noir qui monte à mi-jambe.

Le vent commença à soufflais au-dessus d'elle et fait les feuille dans l'une d'elle tombe sur son front, ayant toujours les yeux fermé elle touche la feuille avec sa main droite avant de la prendre et la levé, Elle commença à ouvre ses yeux, révèlent deux pupilles étincellent de couleurs bleu océanique.

Prendre une profonde inspiration, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et laisser échapper une larme. Se rappeler de son rêve, non d'un cauchemar, qui revient quelque nuit, lui faisons rappeler sa culpabilité et le regret sur les derniers instant avec père.

« Je suis désole papa, d'être une imbécile et de ne pas mettre rendue compte de ton fardeau, mais je te le promets que tu seras fières de moi et je ramènerais la paix dans ce monde. » dit la jeune aux chevaux d'or, avec une lueur détermination dans ses yeux de saphir.

 **Prochain Chapitre : Les aventures de Boruko**

* * *

 **Je tiens à prévenir que l'histoire ne serait pas centrait unique sur Boruko.**

 **1 – Sharingan (Œil Copieur Tournoyant)**

 **Classe : Kekkei Genkai – Dojutsu**

 **Quand une personne éprouve un état** **émotionnel forte (exemple : le stresse ou le traumatisme), leur cerveau libère une forme particulière de chakra qui affecte les nerfs optiques, transformant les yeux en Sharingan.**

 **Le Sharingan a aussi trois tomoe, lorsque l'utilisateur éveille pour la première fois le Sharingan à un tomoe (rarement deux), plus il à des tomoe plus le Sharingan est puissant. Il atteint sa maturité quand il à trois tomoes.**

 **Il offre une certaine quantité de capacités de prédiction: ils peuvent anticiper le prochain mouvement de l'adversaire en fonction de la tension moindre du muscle dans leur corps et agir en conséquence pour esquiver ou intercepter. L'utilisateur est en mesure de copier presque tous les jutsu qu'ils voient Ninjutsu, Genjutsu et Taijutsu avec une précision quasi-parfaite, cependant l'utilisateur Sharingan à besoin des capacités préalables avant de pouvoir imiter un jutsu qu'ils ont vu (exemple : Kekkei Genkai ou transformations de la nature).**

 **L'utilisateur peut effectuer ce que l'on appelle Genjutsu: Sharingan, par contact avec les yeux.**

 **2 – Izanagi**

 **Classe : Kekkei Genkai - Dojutsu - Genjutsu - Kinjutsu - Inton -Yoton**

 **Il s'agit d'une technique du Sharingan. Lorsqu'il est activé, le lanceur supprime les frontières entre réalité et illusion dans leur espace personnel. Mais il est actif pour seulement un bref instant. Chaque fois que l'utilisateur reçoit une blessure mortelle, il ou elle se fane automatiquement loin comme si elles étaient une illusion tout le long et puis revient à la réalité; physiquement réel et indemne. Après que le Sharingan avec laquelle Izanagi a été activer atteint sa limite, ledit œil devient impuissant et est rendu aveugle en permanence.**

 **3 - Ura Shisho Fuin (Inverse Quatre Symboles d'Etanchéité)**

 **Classe : Fuinjutsu**

 **L'utilisateur place le sceau sur la poitrine, et fixe pour activer à leur mort. Il libère quatre symboles provenant du corps de l'utilisateur qui forme alors une grande sphère, noir autour d'eux. Tout coincé à l'intérieur de la zone de la sphère est ensuite aspiré et scellé dans le corps de l'utilisateur.**

 **4 – Kotoamatsukami (Dieux Célestes Distingués)**

 **Classe : Kekkei Genkai – Genjutsu - Dojutsu - Inton**

 **Une autre technique du Sharingan. Elle permet à l'utilisateur d'entrer dans l'esprit de toute personne relevant de leur champ de vision, et les manipuler en leur donnant de fausses expériences, en faisant comme si elles faisaient des choses de leur propre volonté.**

 **5 - Zekka Konzetsu no Jutus (Tongue Maudit Eradication Technique)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu – Fuinjutsu – Juinjutsu**

 **Utilisateur marque la personne d'un sceaux sur sa langue. Lorsque le porteur de ce sceau parle de quoi que ce soit incriminante lié à l'utilisateur, leur corps tout entier sera paralysé, emportant leur capacité à parler ou de bouger.**

 **6 – Rinnegan (Œil des Six Chemins)**

 **Classe : Kekkei Genkai – Dojutsu**

 **L'utilisateur du Rinnegan accorde une capacité collectivement appelées les Techniques Six Chemins : les pouvoirs gravitationnels du Chemin Deva ; la capacité de mécaniser son corps avec le Chemin Asura ; contrôle sur les âmes des autres avec le Chemin humain ; la ménagerie d'assignation à la disposition du Chemin des Animaux ; le potentiel d'absorption illimitée du Chemin Preta ; et l'accès au roi de l'Enfer à travers le Chemin Naraka, bien qu'il existe d'autre capacité que les six notés ici.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient à me donner votre avis.**


	2. Les aventures de Boruko

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto », sauf les OC.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu : Nom Japonais

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

Précédemment

Le vent commença à soufflais au-dessus d'elle et fait les feuille dans l'une d'elle tombe sur son front, ayant toujours les yeux fermé elle touche la feuille avec sa main droite avant de la prendre et la levé, Elle commença à ouvre ses yeux, révèlent deux pupilles étincellent de couleurs bleu océanique.

Prendre une profonde inspiration, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et laisser échapper une larme. Se rappeler de son rêve, non d'un cauchemar, qui revient quelque nuit, lui faisons rappeler sa culpabilité et le regret sur les derniers instant avec père.

« Je suis désole papa, d'être une imbécile et de ne pas mettre rendue compte de ton fardeau, mais je te le promets que tu seras fières de moi et je ramènerais la paix dans ce monde. » dit la jeune aux chevaux d'or, avec une lueur détermination dans ses yeux de saphir.

 **Chapitre 1 : Les aventures de Boruko**

 **~ Village de Kirigakure no Sato ~**

Kirigakure ou simplement Kiri le village cacher de la brume du pays de Mizu no Kumi (terre d'eau), aussi connue comme autrefois comme le Chigiri no Sato (village du brouillard sanglante) pour ses examen Genin extrême, ainsi pour la purge de sang en exterminant toutes les personnes qui avait un Kekkei Genkei (Limite Bloodline), par le Yondaime (quatrième) Mizukage Yagura, le Jinchuriki (sacrifice humain) de Sanbi (trois queux), mais qui en réalité à était contrôlé par Obito Uchiha grâce à son Sharingan, qui à cessait lorsque la rébellion en gagné la guerre civil et Mei Terumî, la chef de la rébellion est devenue le Godaime (cinquième) Mizukage, à la mort de son prédécesseur.

Les shinobi de Kiri sont aussi connue pour leur maitrise du Kenjutsu et la plupart utilise de jutsu sur le suiton.

Le village en lui-même est composé de plusieurs bâtiments dans la plupart son cylindrique avec de la végétation sur les toits et le village entier est recouvert d'un brouillard, dans il lui à valut son nom.

La chose qui distingue aussi Kiri mais aussi connue des autres villages et que les citoyens sont classer aux trois groups sur leurs origine dans le village.

Les citoyens les plus élevés, dans la famille habiter à kiri depuis sa fondation, se considérer comme noble, puissante et arrogante. Ayant des réductions sur les marchandises, ainsi que des habitations et des vêtements de luxe qui serait hors de prix pour les autres personnes.

La seconde classe, vue comme moyenne ou normale, sont pour les membres des familles qui sont alliés avec le village dans le passé et on rejoint le village par la suite.

La dernière la plus basse et de loin la pire, sont des citoyens qui sont ou leurs familles qui on était battue dans le champ de bataille et amener au village. Les autres villageois les appelle les roturiers et ont une condition de vie opposer à c'elle de la première classe. Des prix plus élevé sur la nourriture, des vêtements, des habitations et qui ne sont pas toujours en bonne état. Cibler par les autres, surtout par les nobles sur des accusations, intimidation, vole, agression et certains ne les considères pas comme des humains.

Les nobles ne soucier pas que les roturiers portes préjudices sur eux, car ils avaient tous le conseil, les avocats et les juges dans leurs mains et que même s'y ses humain de basse étage avait les moyens, ils avaient des méthodes plus… extrême, pour les faire taire.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'y avaient rien n'y personnes dans ce village qui pourraient les menacer et pouvaient rester confortablement assis dans leur gros fauteuil sans craindre personne…

Sauf lui …

BOOOOOOMMMMM !

Les villageois arrête soudain leurs activité pour vois une grosse explosion venue à l'intérieur d'une maison de luxe, les gens commençaient à craindre le pire et espérer qu'ils y avaient des survivant.

Leurs peurs s'estompa quand la fumer disparait et pouvait voir la maison.

Le bâtiment tout entier était peint en orange.

Ils ne empêcher d'éclater de rire aux voyant la scène, jusqu'à qu'une ombre sort brusquement sort d'une fenêtre et s'envole dans les toits, poursuivie par des chunin.

La personne est couverte d'un manteau cramoisi son corps et d'une capuche qui cache ses chevaux, mais se qui attirent l'attention de tout le monde et son masque qui ressemble à celui des ANBU qui représente un renard souriant.

Les villageois l'on tout de suite reconnue, certain avait de la joie sur leurs visage, d'autre aux contraire avait de la coloré. Mais malgré leur sentiment tousse connaissant son nom…

Seigi no Kitsune (Renard de la Justice)

Connue pour faire des farces aux nobles, il est vu par eux comme une menace pour troubler la tranquillité et stabilité dans leur village. Pour les autres il est vu comme un sauveur qui fait payer au noble sur la souffrance des plus faibles et de rendre la justice.

Seigi no Kitsune avait son apparition il y a plus de 2 ans, à l'époque le village était sombre pour les roturier qu'aujourd'hui. Il est apparu un jour quand un noble obèse allé manger dans un petit restaurant, car il était tellement affamée qu'il ne voulait allée jusqu'à un restaurant luxueuse qui lui prendrait une long marche. Une fois qu'il à terminer toute la nourriture, il dit que c'était immangeable, accuse le chef de tenté de l'empoissonner et que s'il ne payer pas il détruira son restaurant.

Le pauvre homme l'avait supplié de le pardonner, car il n'aura pas accès pour maintenir le restaurant, mais le gros t'homme s'enfiché et à contrecœurs le paye.

Le jour suivant, tous l'argent du noble qui était chez lui (qu'il avait escroqué des pauvre gens) avait disparue et distribuer dans tous le village. L'ancien chef de restaurant était sur le point de fermer définitivement son restaurant quand quelqu'un tape sur l'épaule, il se retourner mais il n'y avait personne et quand il baisse la tête, il trouva une grosse somme de billet au sol avec une lettre. Lorsqu'il lut la lettre il ne put laisser échapper des larmes de joie.

 _Justicier à était rendue veille homme, vous avait assez d'argent pour continuer votre restaurant et plus encore. Désormais les nobles auront quelqu'un à craindre pour les remettre à leur place._

 _Signet, Seigi no Kitsune._

Depuis je jours, chaque fois que la première classe nuire aux autres, Seigi intervient.

Actuellement celui-ci continue de sauter des toits et s'échappe des shinobis, quand il remarque une main sur une fenêtre qui cache tous le corps, le farceur fouille dans sa cape et sort une bombe fumigène, lance devant les chunins et explose en les aveugles.

Seigi saute dans la fenêtre, atterrie en roulant, lorsqu'il se leva, secoue va veste pour enlever la poussière et regarde entoure, la pièce était simple, un lit collé en mur, une armoire et une table avec au dessue une lampe.

Il se retourne pour faire face à la personne qui la sauvé, elle était assez petite taille de 4,6 de pieds (1,40 mètre), le visage couvet de rides avec les cheveux blanc qui sont attaché derrière en chignon, elle devrait être âgés sur les 80 ans, ses yeux n'avait aucune couleurs juste blanc, ses habille était simple, un tablier gris, une robe verte foncé, des scandales marron et elle se tenait avec une canne en bois. Son nom est An Furuitsu, la gérante de l'orphelinat.

Le farceur pouvait voir La veuille dame n'était pas contente, qui lui fusillé des yeux.

« Bon sang, Boruko, Tu ne peux pas arrêter ses enfantillage, ne croix tu pas que tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ?! » dit la veuille dame.

Seigi connue maintenant comme Boruko, graton l'arrière de sa tête et commence à rire sous son masque, avant de l'enlever, ainsi que la capuche, montrant son visage, qui celui-ci était arrondie, la peau un peu bronzer, les cheveux blond au queux de cheval, les yeux bleu et les deux marque de moustache de chaque côtés des joues.

« Ho, aller Baa-chan (grand-mère), il ne faut t'inquiéter, tu sais très bien que je m'en sors toujours, ils ne m'ont jamais attrapé et en plus je ne pouvais pas laisser ses nobles stupide sont sortir comme ça, après ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvres famille » Dit la jeune fille avec une pointe de colore à la fin de la phrase.

An ne pouvait que soupirer et secouait la tête. Elle pouvait se rappeler encore le jour où elle rencontra pour la première fois la farceuse, il y a plusieurs année, la rendant triste quand elle se souvient de la petite fille accompagné d'un Anbu, elle était très maigre, les habits déchiré et sale, les cheveux froissé, mais ce surtout sa voix, qu'elle se rappelle. Elle était remplie de tristesse et de regret, il n'y avait aucune joie de vie en elle et pouvait sentir qu'à l'intérieur d'elle était morte. Cela rendu triste la chef de l'orphelinat, qu'un enfant de cet âge ne devrait traverser cela.

Il a fallu un an pour la veuille dame et avec les autres personnes dans l'orphelinat pour l'aider la petite Boruko à lui redonner le goût à la vie.

Mais malgré toutes ses années Boruko ne lui jamais parlé de son passé ou même ce qui lui est arrivé pour la mettre dans un-t-elle désespoir. Mais An savait une chose sur la fille aux yeux bleu, lorsque qu'une personne parle de leurs père, elle remarque que Boruko avait la même voix lorsqu'elles se sont rencontraient, la femme aux chevaux blanc savait que si la jeune adolescente n'était pas encore prête à parler de son passé, elle pouvait attendre que l'enfant s'ouvre pleinement à elle.

En entendant la voix à l'extérieur de la chambre, des ninjas qui cherchent Seigi, An ne pouvait que soupirer et se rappeler quand elle a découvert que Boruko était Seigi no Kitsune.

 **~ Flashback : I an et demi / Dans la même pièce ~**

La fenêtre de l'extérieur s'ouvre, pour laisser entrais Boruko qui venait juste de s'échapper des chunins grâce à un jutsu de son père lui avait appris.

Pendant ce temps en RDC, An commence à faire la nourriture pour ce soir, mais cesse quand elle entend un bruit au haut de l'étage, confuse elle décide de monter jusqu'aux bruit et arrive à la chambre de Boruko.

Derrière la porte, Boruko soupira de soulagement de soulagement et se décontracter, regardant à l'extérieur et de rire.

« Hihihi, ses bandes de baka (idiot) ne pourront jamais me rattraper, je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient s'il savait que Seigi no Kitsune n'est qu'une roturière de 10 ans » dit la petite farceuse, qui ne pouvait laisser échapper un nouveau rire à l'idée de l'expression de ses poursuivant, elle n'a jamais remarqué la porte ouverte derrière elle, révélant An avec un vissage irrité.

« Et qu'elles sont mes penser quand je viens de découvrir ton petit secret » dit la dame âgée et Boruko se tourna surprit et inquiète avant de crier.

« AAAAAH ! B-B-BA-BA-BAA-CHAAAAAN QUE CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?! »

 **~ Flashback : Fin ~**

Après s'être calmé, Boruko lui explique la raison pour laquelle elle est créée Seigi no Kitsune.

Elle lui dit qu'elle a toujours détesté le dirigeant qui oppresse les plus faibles pour leurs profile ou simplement leurs amusement. Un jour alors qu'elle mangé dans un restaurant, un nobles avait ordonné le pauvres chef du restaurant de payer pour la mauvaise nourriture. Elle était tellement énerver et fatiguée de la même scène qu'elle voyer dans le village et décide de changer. Mais ne voulait pas être comme eux ou pire, elle les humiliait avec des farces et prend ce qu'ils ont volé.

An allée lui réprimander pour cette simple raison, mais la farceuse lui dit aussi que c'est par des gens comme eux, que c'est parents sont morts. La responsable de l'orphelinat était surprit, car il était la première fois que Boruko lui parle de son passer, même si ce n'était qu'une petite information. La dame savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la changer, Boruko était obstiner, elle se demander souvent où elle a obtenue se caractère.

Finalement An lui dit juste de faire attention et si elle a besoins d'aide, elle pourra toujours venir la voir.

Elle cesse ces penser et décide de parler

« Tu devrais retirer ta cape avant que quelqu'un te voie » Un des sourcille de Boruko se soulève confuse.

« Mais Baa-chan comment tu fais pour savoir que fais une cape, tu es aveugles et en plus… OUCH » elle n'a pas pu terminer car l'aveugle là frappe au-dessus de la tête avec sa canne.

« Sale gamine irrespectueuse et de la compassion pour les personne handicapés et âgés » dit Furuitsu maintenant très en colère et irrité.

La fille irrespectueuse était accroupie, les mains couvrent sa blessure et commence à lâcher des larmes d'anime. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment sa Baa-chan savait ce qu'elle fessait ou ce qu'elle porte. Elle pouvait se rappeler quand elle était plus jeune, elle jouer quelque fois à cache-cache et la veuille An la retrouver toujours en moins de cinq minute.

« Avec tous le bruit à l'extérieur il n'était pas compliquer de savoir que c'était toi _Seigi no Kitsune_ et je pouvais t'entendre quand tu te rapprocher » dit la veille dame avec une pointe d'irritation sur le surnom de Boruko, An pouvait comprendre les raison qui lui à poussait à agir ainsi, mais la femme aveugle n'aimait pas savoir que sa petite-fille se m'était en danger. Elle lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi elle avait pris le nom d'un animale comme surnom, Boruko lui a juste dit qu'elle aimer les renards.

« Je te remercie Baa-chan de m'avoir aidé, il faut que je parte car demain et le jour de l'examen pour devenir Genin » dit-elle avec un grand sourire confiant mais frotte encore sa tête sentir encore la douleur de la canne. Lorsqu'elle s'était remise de sa dépression, elle avait décidé de rentrer à l'académie de ninja afin de devenir une puissante Kunoichi (femme ninja) et d'honoré son père.

Il est connu dans le village que seuls les troisièmes groupes doivent faire un examen où deux élèves doivent se battre et le gagnant devient ninja, quand on perdant, il doit refaire une année. Autrefois il fallait tuer son adversaire pour devenir Genin, dans le village avait reçus son surnom de Chigiri no Sato; mais cette lois à était abolie par le Godaime Mizukage. Les autres groupes devaient juste passer un test d'écrit, les élèves des familles importantes devenait directement Genin sans passer par l'examen.

Boruko enlève sa cape ; montrant ses habille standard short noir, robe bleu de fines rayures, la ceinture blanche avec derrière le Wakizashi et les scandales noir. La futur Genin saute de la fenêtre et dit au revoir à sa grand-mère, c'celle-ci se rapproche de la fenêtre et de murmurer doucement «Fais attention ».

 **~ Quelque minute plus tard ~**

Boruko arrive dans sa maison. Un appartement cylindriques comme la plus par dans des bâtiment, éloigner du village, les mur son fissurer et de la moisissure à huit étage, dans de trouve dans le dernier, à trois pièce avec mur gris, le couloir et des bâtiment entour, un salon/chambre avec une fenêtre avec une vue sur l'extérieur du village, une petite table, un futon, un tiroir et une armoire, une cuisine avec un frigo, un four, un placard au-dessus du robinet avec un tiroir en bois, dans la salle de bain, cabine de douche, un robinet avec tiroir au-dessus un miroir.

Boruko avait demandé à An d'avoir son propre appartement, non pas quel déteste l'orphelinat, mais elle avait besoins de son espaces intime, donc après quelque en gueulade et coup de canne, An la laissa partir, mais Boruko lui a promis de la rendre visite.

Elle pouvait voir sur la fenêtre, qu'il faisait déjà nuit, mets son pyjama, un pantalon orange avec une veste sans manche noir et fini par se couche directement dans le lit, pour être en pleine forme demain matin et être afin ninja.

 **~ Le jour de l'examen ~**

Boruko se dirigea directement à l'académie, mais alors qu'elle marcher tranquillement, elle remarque que les gens se mettent de cotés pour laisser place à un homme auraient de manger un gâteau, assis confortablement sur un pousse-pousse, tirer par un homme moyen, les cheveux court, les yeux et une petite moustache noirs, sa tenue était gris simple.

Le noble porte une kimono violet luxueux, un Haori (veste) noir qui descend à mi-jambe, un Hakama (pantalon) blanc qui couvrent jusqu'aux pieds et une obi (ceinture) jeune brillant attaché au milieu de son ventre. Il avait l'air dans la trentaine, une coiffure du style chonmage (A), une petite barbe en forme de bouc, la peau un peu pâle, les cheveux et les yeux était noir.

Boruko plissa les yeux, elle pouvait savoir que l'homme était un « noble » on voyant son visage arrogant et qui dit « je suis supérieure », mais arrête ses penser quand elle voit un petit chien traversant la route en face su noble et écarquille les yeux quand une petite fille cour pour attraper le chien.

Le transporteur s'arrête brusquement, le noble qui ne faisait pas attention s'est pris le gâteau en pleine face. Les gens étaient trop choqués pour faire quoique ce soit. Le noble enleva les traces de gâteau est de sortir du pousse-pousse furieusement. Il se sentait humilier et ridicule devant tous ses gens et regarde tout le monde qui oses se moquer avant de poser son regarde sur son tireur.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu t'es arrêter sourdement et tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne » Du le noble très en colère.

« M… Monsieur ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la fille avec son chien qui est apparue brusquement » dit nerveusement Le tireur du pousse-pousse pointe sur l'enfant.

Le noble regarde son serviteur pendant une seconde avant de regard la fille qui trembler de peur et tenait fermement son chien tout aussi effrayer, il sorti un fouet et les personnes autour compris avec horreur ce que l'homme arrogant aller faire, il lève le fouet et le baise, mais n'a jamais atteint sa cible, car elle était tenu fermement par une fille aux cheveux d'or et les yeux océanique. Son visage montré la pure colère, elle ne pouvait croire que cette homme on face d'elle était sur le point de faire sur la petite fille.

« Même pour un noble, cela est très bas » dit-elle, lâche le fouet et se retourne pour aider la petite.

« Toi comme ose tu, tu ses qui je suis, je suis Hijogoman Yoshitaka, je fais partie de l'une des familles les plus riche du village, ma simple parole peu changé la vie d'une personne » cria Yoshitaka, mais Boruko ne faisait pas attention, elle s'accroupit au niveau de la petite fille toujours effrayer.

« Tout va bien » La petite fille ne dit rien « N'est crainte, je ne vais pas te faire de mal » pour la rassurer, l'adolescente mes sa main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune fille doucement. Après quelque seconde, elle leva la tête.

« J'ai eu tellement peur Onee-chan (grande-sœur), je croyais que le méchant clown aller me faire mal » dit-elle. Les gans entour d'elles se retenais de rire sur le surnom du noble, dans le visage était encore recouvert de crème et lui donner l'apparence d'un clown. Boruko observa attentivement la petite fille. Elle «était habiller d'une robe rose à long manche avec une image de la tête d'un ourson sur le ventre, un short beige et des scandale de la même couleur. Son visage était très arrondi dans Boruko pouvais dire qu'elle avait sur les 8 ans, des cheveux brun attaché en haut avec une couette, des yeux bleu, des rousseurs sur les joues et elle remarqua que la petite fille manqué une dent de devant bien qu'elle trouver que sa lui donné un aire adorable, elle jurer qu'elle la déjà vue.

« Comment tu appelles » Dit Boruko.

« Mikie Onee-chan» Dit la petite Mikie, son petit chien aboya pout attirer leur attention « et mon ami est Doro ». Le chien à les poile noir et blanc et les yeux bleu clair, Boruko pouvait voir que s'est un husky.

« Tu n'as pas de nom » Dit L'apprentie ninja qui leva un sourcille

Mikie baissa la tête « non, mes parents ont disparus quand j'étais un bébé ».

Boruko pouvais comprendre sa douleur, elle s'avait comment s'est dur de ne plus avoir l'amour d'un père et d'une mère, la tristesse, la douleur et la solitude. Mais Mikie n'avait pas de nom, pas de parents. Avait-elle encore de la famille, un oncle, une tante, une grand-mère qui l'attendait. Boruko s'était souvent posé cette question et se demandait si la petite fille ce demandé la même chose.

« Tu habites où » Dit Boruko.

« Chez Baa-chan » Boruko lui donna un visage qui lui dit de continuer « An Baa-chan » La grande fille eu les yeux grands, se rappelle maintenant, quand elle rendait visite chez la propriétaire, elle avait vu la petite Mikie avec Doro.

« Très bien, nous allons voir Baa-chan, elle doit s'inquiétée » Dit la blonde avec un sourire, la fille avec la couette hocha la tête et sourit en voyant celle de l'autre. Elles se lèvent et allées partir, mais le bruit d'un fouet les font retourner pour faire face au noble en colère.

« Vous ne partira pas si je ne vous l'ordonne pas » Dit Hijogoman, lance de nouveau son fouet pour les attaquer. Boruko sortie un kunaï de son étui, coupa en plusieurs morceau le fouet et couru au noble. A quelque centimètre du noble, en tenant la pointe du kunaï sur sa gorge.

« Je vous préviens, attaquer nous encore une fois et je n'hésiterai pas à t'éliminer» Dit-elle.

« V… Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait » Dit le noble, mais Boruko ne faisait plus attention, reculé et parti avec Mikie et Doro.

 **~ Quelques Heure plus tard / Académie Ninja ~**

Une fois que Boruko déposa Mikie et son chien à l'orphelinat, elle arrive à l'académie pour l'examen. L'établissement est deux bâtiments en forme cylindrique, le premier pour les élèves faisait trois étages, l'autre fait cinq étages, en plus meilleurs état que l'autre pour les professeurs et les élèves des familles nobles, ils sont tous les deux relié par un pot au troisième étage.

Les élèves étaient divisés en trois groupes comme pour les civils, les enfants des nobles avaient une meilleure éducation que les autres et ils n'avaient pas besoins de passer un examen, lorsqu'il une mauvaise notes ils disaient que c'était la fautes des leurres sensei (professeur) qui ne les avait pas bien appris et qu'il devrait changer. La seconde devait juste passer un texte d'écrit et la troisième, c'elle où Boruko fait partie devais se battre et dans seulement la moitié y passe. Les professeurs n'était pas différents des nobles, en dehors di premier groupe, ils profité du fait qu'ils avaient quelqu'un on dessous d'eux pour enlever leurre stresse de leurres supérieur et de leurres enfants. Elle a souvent fait des farces aux profs et on élève nobles quand elle se déguise en Seigi.

Boruko arrive dans sa classe et s'assoit au font. Quelque minute plus tard le professeur arrive et tout l'élève se tut.

« Très bien, comme vous le savez aujourd'hui est le jour de l'examen final, nous allons quitter la salle pour aller à la cour » Les élèves crier de joie avant que l'adulte lève la main « Sauf Boruko » Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que Boruko se lève et hurla.

« QUOI ?! POURQUOI » Elle ne comprenait pas, ses notes était toujours au-dessus de la moyenne, il ne pouvait être son comportement, elle était toujours discrète, quand elle faisait des farces elle fait sur le nom de Seigi et même cela elle devrait avoir le droit de participer.

« Une plainte à était déposer contre vous pour avoir menacé Hijogoman Yoshitaka sans aucune raison » Dit le professeur en colère contre son élève qui avais osé agresser un noble.

Toute la classe commencer à rire et se moqué de Boruko, mais elle n'entendait pas, la pauvre fille était en choc, elle vient d'être interdit de passer l'examen à cause du noble et elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre car sa serait sa parole, une roturière contre un noble et même les témoins ne pouvais l'aider, ils auraient trop peur des représentations.

Elle sert ses poings fermement qui commence à devenir blanc, ferment ses yeux pour éviter les larmes de sortir, elle quitte la salle sans un mot, alors que tout le monde continue à se moquer d'elle.

 **~ 8 heure plus tard /Extérieur de l'Académie Ninja ~**

Boruko se tenait assise sur un arbre, ses cheveux cachent ses yeux, observant les autres élèves avec leurs bandeaux. Elle se sentait à la fois triste et en colère, triste car elle aurait pu devenir ninja et en colère à causse d'Yoshitaka qui à tout gâché.

Beaucoup d'autres eux sans allé se moquer d'elle on montrant leurs bandeaux et de dirent « Je suis un ninja » ou « tu l'as cherché perdant », même ce qui ont échoué l'insultait et dirent qu'ils ont passé l'examen au moins. Les imbéciles, elle voulait tellement les frappé pour calmer sa colère, mais cela ne changerait rien, elle finit par quitter.

On arrivant à la rue, elle pouvait entendre les gens chuchoter sur elle aux disant « Elle n'a pas participé » « Elle n'aurait jamais dû attaquait le noble » ou « sa lui servira de leçons » et d'autres mots, mais c'est une voie familière derrière elle qui prend sans attention.

« Onee-chan » Boruko se retourne pour faire face à la petite fille avec son chien qu'elle a sauvait se matin. La plus grande pouvait voir que la jeune était triste et est sur le point de lâcher des larmes.

« Je suis désolé Onee-chan, à cause de moi tu… tu… » Elle n'arrive pas à terminer car ses larmes finissent par lâcher et tente de l'empêcher en utilisant ses mains pour essuyer, mais en vain, Doro avait la tête baiser.

Pour Boruko elle était en conflit, il est vrai que s'y elle n'avait pas aidé la petite fille elle aurait pu devenir ninja, mais elle savait qu'elle était l'unique responsable, c'est elle qui a voulue protégée la fille du noble et qui a tous prie, de plus elle ne pouvait pas son prendre à Mikie, elle n'aurait pas voulue mieux que les nobles qui son prennes aux plus faibles, non, le vrais responsable est d'Yoshitaka qui a abusé de son pouvoir.

Elle met une main sur la tête de Mikie pour la rassurer et lui donne un grand sourire.

« Ne t'inquiété pas Mikie-chan, je ne t'on veut pas, c'est l'autre type que j'en veux ».

« Le méchant clown » Dit Mikie un peu confus du type. Boruko rit au surnom du noble.

« Oui le méchant clown, la prochaine fois que je le croisse, je le botterai tellement fort les fesse, qu'il s'envolera au milieu de l'océan » Répondit –elle.

La petite Mikie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et d'oublier son chagrin.

Boruko leva la tête, remarque que le ciel est commencé à devenir sombre et dit à Mikie de retourner à l'orphelinat, celle-ci là salua et décide de prendre un raccourci. Après quelque marche, elle arrive dans un parc, Doro commença à aboyer très fort, mais avant que Mikie puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle a était engloutie dans un sac. Doro courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour trouver la seul personne qui peut sauver son amie.

 **~ Avec Boruko ~**

Pour se remonter le moral, Boruko décide de manger dans le seul restaurant qui serve sa nourriture préférer, les ramens, lorsqu'elle s'installe, elle commande 20 bols de ramens de miso. Après quelque minute le chef lui sert son premier bol, pendant qu'elle se goinfre de la nourriture de kami, elle imaginer un plan démoniaque pour faire payer à Yoshitaka, ses pensées fut arrêté par des aboiements, elle tourne la tête pour voir à un chien quel connaissait bien.

« Que fais-tu ici Doro, tu n'es pas avec Mikie » Dit-elle confus, mais alors qu'elle comprit su que le husky tente de lui dire, Mikie est en danger. Son perdre une seconde elle suit le chien.

Quand ils arrivent dans le parc, ils n'y avaient personne, Doro commence à renifler, réussie à trouver l'odeur de Mikie, Boruko le suit derrière.

 **~ Entrepôt Abandonné ~**

Boruko et Doro finissent par arriver à un ancien bâtiment entouré par la forêt et la mer. L'entrepôt à était utilisé autrefois durant la rébellion qui permettait aux personnes qui posséder un kekkei Genkai de s'enfuir le paye, mais le lieu a était découverte et détruit.

Mais apparemment pas complètement.

Elle ordonne à Doro de rester sur place et glisse sous les herbes jusqu'aux bâtiments. Elle se cache sous des bric afin d'avoir une meilleurs vue, les murs et le toit était fissurer était détruit, avec deux étages, sur le premiers, il y avait plusieurs cages sur les murs, mais les barreaux n'était pas aligner et avaient des forme différentes, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont était mi après la destruction du bâtiment, à l'intérieur ils y avaient des gens avec des chaînes et le deuxième étage des hommes qui fond le tour. Cet alors qu'elle réalisa que les prisonnier était des esclaves et que se lieux est utilisé pour les déporter.

 _« Mikie se trouve surement dans l'une des prisons »_ pensa t'elles, regardent sur le bâtiment, elle écarquille les yeux en voyant la personne qu'elle recherche est tenue par un homme, elle était sur le point de la sauver quand elle entendit une voie.

« Est bien, qu'avons-nous ici, si ce n'est pas la petite peste qui a gâché ma journée » Dit la voit. Cet alors que Boruko et Mikie en pus voir Hijogoman Yoshitaka, son visage montré un grand sourire cruel.

« Ah le méchant clown »Dit Mikie d'un air innocente, tout le monde entour d'eux ont du se retenir de rire, le clow… le noble avait le visage rouge de colère et gifla la petite fille.

« Salle gamine, je vais t'apprendre le respect à tes supérieur et cette fois il n'y aura pas la roturière blonde pour venir à t'on aide » dit Yoshitaka, mais Mikie leva la tête ignorant les larmes qui coule de ses joues.

« Onee-chan va venir me sauver et te bottera les fesse tellement fort que tu iras au plein de milieu de l'océan » Répondit-elle.

Le noble allé de nouveaux la gifler, mais son visage heurta une sandale et recula de plusieurs mètre en roulant, avant que quelqu'un puisse comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, Boruko sauta en se retournant pour faire face à l'homme qui tient Mikie et le frappe on visage avec sa jambe, le projetant loin.

« Toi… » Dit Boruko à Yoshitaka, ses cheveux cacher ses yeux, mais sa voix disait qu'elle était en colère, très en colère.

« Je t'avais dit que si jamais tu lui attaqué de nouveaux, je n'hésiterai pas à t'éliminer» Fini-t-elle. Yoshitaka réussi à sa relever et la fusilla du regard.

« Misérable roturière, tu as osé me frapper, tu le payeras de ta vie » Dit-il furieusement, ses hommes encercles Boruko et Mikie, dans celle-ci se sera fermement sur la plus grande. Elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait plus d'une trentaine d'hommes.

« Onee-chen » Dit Mikie inquiète « Il y a beaucoup de monde ».

« Ha ha ha, tu n'aurais jamais dû me défiait, personne ne s'oppose à Hijogoman Yoshitaka sans payer de sa vie » Dit-il avec arrogance, imaginant la fille aux cheveux blond lui demandant miséricorde d'épargner sa vie, mais on lieu de ça, il voyer un sourire sur le visage de l'adolescente.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mikie-chan, leurs nombres n'a aucune importance, car… » Elle leva les bras et croise l'index et le majeur de chaque main en forme de croit « Je peux être encore plus » Finit elle par dire. Avant qui que ce soit face quelque choses, elle hurle.

 **. . . Début: Naruto main theme. . .**

« KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Multi Clonage) (1) »

On un instant une immense fumée recouvra le bâtiment, quelque seconde plus tard la fumée disparue pour laisser place à des centaines de Boruko qui entourait les bandits.

« Ce… Ce quoi ça » Cria un des hommes maintenant inquiet.

« C… C'est le Multi Clonage » Hurla presque un autre homme.

« Mais c'est impossible, seul les shinobi de konoha pouvait l'utiliser et même alors il y a très peu qui peuvent réussir à l'utiliser » Dit un troisième à la fois choqués et confus.

Yoshitaka ne disait rien, mais on pouvait savoir qu'il était paniqué.

« Hihihi, vous faite moins les malin maintenant » dit un clone.

« Il est temps de vous faire payer pur ce que vous avez fait à ses gens » Parle un autre clone.

« Serait bien les dents, ça va faire mal » Dit l'originale on craquant ses poing.

Les hommes ne pouvaient qu'hurlaient d'horreurs avant leurs passage de tabac. Après quelque minute tous les bandits étaient à terre, inconscient, plein de bosse sur leurs corps, certain avait des larmes. Boruko regarde entour des corps et remarque qu'il n'y a pas celui qu'il aurait value cogner le plus, lorsqu'elle tourne son regard sur l'océan, elle voit une silhouette qui s'éloigne de plus en plus, on voyant de plus prêt elle pouvait distinguer deux personne sur un bateau, l'un d'eux était Yoshitaka et l'autre était l'homme qui tiré le pousse-pousse.

« Tir plus fort limace, si tu ne veux pas le regretter » Dit Hijogoman, il se retourne pour faire face à Boruko « Et toi, tu le payeras pour ce que tu as fait, je reviendrais avec une armés ».

Boruko n'ait pas l'attention de le laisser partir et de s'échapper de ses crimes et surtout après ce qu'il a fait à Mikie. Elle compense plusieurs signe des mains, prend une grande inspiration et d'hurler.

« Futon : Daitoppa (La Grande Percée) (2) » Elle souffle une grande bourrasque de vent qui va droit sur le petit bateaux, provoquant une explosion et envoyaient les deux passager loin dans l'océan.

Comme elle l'avait promis.

 **. . . Fin: Naruto main theme. . .**

 **~ Entrée Est du village ~**

Après avoir récupérer Yoshitaka et son subordonné, elle commende à ses clones d'attacher eux et ses hommes, elle libère ensuite les prisonnier, qui la remercias de les sauvaient et de conduire tout le monde au village.

Inutile de dire que quand ils sont arrivaient, avec plusieurs hommes attaché dans un noble garder par des clones d'une fille aux cheveux blond. Les villageois étaient confus lorsque les Anbus arrivent ainsi que le Mizukage.

Il était habillé de la tenue traditionnelle des kage, se composant du couvre-chef, avec le kanji de l'eau en bleu et d'un haori blanc, accompagné d'un grand kimono bleu tenu à la taille avec une ceinture blanche. Il se tenait à 6.2 de pied (1.90 mètre), le corps imposant, sur la cinquantaine, les cheveux sombre qui tombe jusqu'aux épaule avec une mèche blanche sur le côté gauche, les yeux noir, le visage carré et les jours creuses. Il est connu comme Shiroiku Fumiaki, le Rokudaime Mizukage qui a succède au prédécesseur suite à sa mort.

Quand il pose ses yeux sur Hijogoman ils rétrécisse dangereusement, mais ne dit rien et regarde maintenant la fille aux yeux bleus.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe et qui sont ses gens » Dit le Mizukage, sa voit était forte et un peu rauque.

Boruko lui explique le début, quand Mikie a était kidnapper, comment elle a trouvé l'ancien entrepôt tenue par des marchands d'esclaves et que Yoshitaka était le leader et comment elle a battu les bandits, sans lui dire son Multi Clonage et le Daitoppa, car elle voulait conserver ses technique, avant de libérer les esclaves et de revenir au village.

A la fin de son histoire, les villageois au eux différente réaction, certains la traitre de menteur et d'agresseur principalement les nobles, d'autre pensée qu'elle était une imbécile d'attaquer des bandits, les meilleurs la voyait comme un héros et qui à remit l'un des nobles le plus pourrit à sa place depuis Seigi no Kitsune.

S'il savait.

Mizukage serra les poings et plissa les yeux, mais personne ne remarque, hochant la tête, il ordonne à ses Anbus de prendre les bandits et Hijogoman pour les interrogatoires et regarde de nouveaux la fille.

« Vu vos compétence et votre âges, vous veniez juste de devenir ninja, pouvais vous me dire votre nom » A cela Boruko baisse la tête avant de répondre.

« Mon nom est Boruko, simplement Boruko, mais vous vous trompez Mizukage-sama, je ne suis pas ninja, j'ai était interdite de faire l'examen final à cause d'une plainte d' _Yoshitaka_ contre moi » Dit-elle avec dégout on prononçant le prénom d'Yoshitaka. Mizukage a était légèrement surprit, mais hocha la tête.

« On vue de ses action d'aujourd'hui, ses accusation seront vue par moi et le conseil » Boruko releva la tête une lueur d'espoir apparu dans ses yeux «Je vous remercie pour vos action pour le village Sozokujin-san, nous nous reverront bientôt »Dit-il et retourne pour disparaitre dans un Shunshin no Jutsu (Déplacement Instantané) (3).

Les ex-esclaves remercie une dernière fois Boruko et retourne voir leurs famille et amis.

Etrange…

Voilà comment se sentait Boruko, elle se sentait étrange, non pas triste ou en colère, mais heureuse de voir les gens avec leurs famille. C'était différent quand elle était Seigi no Kitsune, ce n'était pas faire des farces et faire rigoles les gens, cette fois elle aider les personnes et punissait les criminelles.

Elle sort de ses penser quand quelqu'un second le bas de sa robe, elle baisse les yeux pour voir Mikie qui tient Doro.

« Merci Onee-chan de m'avoir sauvé » Dit-elle joyeusement. Boruko lui donne un grand sourire avant de tapoter la tête de la jeune fille.

« Remercie aussi Doro, c'est lui qui ma trouvait » La fille aux cheveux serre fermement son chien et murmure un « merci », elle regarde de nouveau la plus grande.

« Onee-chan »

« Mmh »

« J'ai décidé de devenir ninja » Ses yeux montrer la détermination, Doro aboya pour dire lui aussi. Pour dire que Boruko était choqué est un euphémisme, mais Mikie continua.

« Après t'avoir vue combattre, je n'ai plus envie d'être faible et de d'épandre des autres » Dit-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais une vie facile, ne jamais connaitre ses parents, ne pas avoir de nom, être dans la troisième classe et n'avait pas un seul amis dans l'orphelinat. Ils la mal traité et lui faisait des mauvaises farces. An était la seul personne qui s'occuper d'elle, la consolait quand elle pleurait, la soignait, lui appris à écrire et à lire.

Mais même An ne pouvait complet un cœur vide, la seul personne était Doro qu'elle est rencontrée il y a un an, le trouvant errant dans la rue sale et blessé, elle avait décidé de la prendre est le soigné, avec le temps ils se sont lié d'amitié et reste ensemble.

Boruko se remet de son choc et lui donne un sourire chaleureux, sa lui faisait chaud en cœurs d'être l'inspiration de quelqu'un pour être Shinobi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

Mikie avait une question dans son esprit sur sa sœur et décide de lui demander.

« Onee-chan que vas-tu faire maintenant »

« Hein » Boruko pouvait savoir qu'elle parlé sur le fait d'être ninja, comme elle a était interdite de participer cette année. Mais une chose était certaine, elle voulait toujours être une Kunoichi et elle le deviendra avec ou sans l'approbation du village.

« Il n'y a aucune importance que je deviens ninja maintenant ou non, si je renonce à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème alors je ne suis pas digne d'être un ninja, donc j'ai décidé de participerais à l'examen l'année prochaine et cette fois je réussirai» Dit-elle avec confiance « De plus il faut bien donner aux autres de l'avance, sinon je l'ai dépasserait trop rapidement ».

Mikie éclata de rire à la dernière phrase, la blonde commença à marcher devant, mais arrête quand une image de son père apparait dans son esprit et qui lui donne un grand sourire.

 _« Bory-chan »_

Souriant à cette image, elle était maintenant sur d'être sur le bon chemin de la rédemption. Elle tourne la tête légèrement pour regarder Mikie et Doro.

« Peu importante ce qui se passera, même si mon chemin et semait d'embuche, je n'abonnerais jamais car t'elle est mon nindo »

Mikie eu les yeux écarquiller pendant quelque instant sur de t-elle mots, avant de lui sourire, Boruko lui donne le même sourire et part pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle l'ignore encore, mais son aventure ne faisait que commençait.

 **Prochain Chapitre : Equipe 3**

« Boruko, savait vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. »

« Non Mizukage-sama, l'Anbu m'a juste dit que vous vouliez me voir. »

« Equipe trois… »

« …Susame Hoshigaki… »

« Mec comment ses pas cool… »

« …Mon rêve… heu, je dirais changer le monde…»

« Sensei qu'elle est cette endroit. »

« Il s'agit d'un ancien quartier du village avant d'être submerger, durant le règne du Yondaime Mizukage… »

« Très bien… Commencer. »

* * *

 **A - chonmage : Coiffure traditionnelle japonaise, principalement de l'époque de l'Edo. Le haut du crane est rasée, le reste des cheveux, gardés longs, sont huilés et attachés en une petite queue repliée sur la partie supérieure de la tête en un chignon caractéristique.**

 **1 - kage bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Clonage)**

 **Classe : Kinjutsu - Ninjutsu - Techniques Clone**

 **Le jutsu permet de crée des milliers de clones. Ceci est considéré comme un kinjutsu, car il peut être potentiellement dangereux pour la personne l'exécutant, car la façon dont tous les clones sont donnés une quantité égale de chakra directement de l'utilisateur.**

 **Cette technique est également utilisée par pour former rapidement, puisque tous les clones partagent leurs expériences avec l'utilisateur, mais il provoque une fatigue extrême avec un usage répété.**

 **2 - Futon : Daitoppa (La Grande Percée)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu / Type : Futon**

 **La technique est assez de puissance destructrice d'abattre un grand arbre. Le vent de la bourrasque peut souffler toutes choses dans la ligne de mire de l'utilisateur. La technique peut également être utilisée sous la forme d'un flux de dévastation du vent expulsé de la bouche de l'utilisateur.**

 **3 - Shunshin no Jutsu (Déplacement Instantané)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu - Compétence Générale**

 **L'utilisateur peut se déplacer à court et à de longues distances à une vitesse presque introuvable. Pour un observateur, il apparaît comme si l'utilisateur a téléporté. La quantité de chakra requise dépend de la distance totale et d'élévation entre l'utilisateur et la destination voulue.**

 **En générale lorsqu'aux exécute cette technique, la personne disparait simplement, mais certaine personne son capable de modifier (exemple : fumée, éclair…).**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient à me donner votre avis.**


End file.
